The Darkest Part of a Scorpion is it's Mind
by TheInsanePotatoe
Summary: astro  A prophecy told long ago, meant to bring a new beginning to the world. At the head is The Scorpio, a boy with a mysterious past. When he meets Taurus, the two get plunged to middle of the myth, and need to find the rest of them before time runs out
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

H: Okay we decided that since the Chinese Zodiac gets love, than so the astro one.

R: They are the Yoshida family, and Aquarius is the head. This story mainly surrounds Scorpio, because we find Scorpio people to be fascinating. His older brother is Aquarius. Taurus is another main character, and his younger brother is Aries. We are Aries children!

J: We know how pairings and rivalries will work but feel free to suggest some. The other signs will have cameos too. The main pairing is Taurus(seme)/Scorpio(uke). We may rate this as M later on. Scorpio and Aquarius live with the Sohma house hold. Taurus and Aries live in another house. Another pairing is Aquarius(seme)/Aries(uke)

R: Okay shut up now.

J: Why you-!

H: WE OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>Kimihiro Yoshida sighed as he heard his older brother's voice whine from behind him. "Kimi-kun! Nii-chan wants sushi tonight." The older boy, Izanagi, hugged his brother's head, causing the other to sigh again. "Why do you sigh so much?"<p>

"Because you're cutting off my air supply." Kimihiro said calmly. Izanagi released his hold on black haired boy and looked down at the hazel eyes in pleading. Kimihiro looked into his brothers blue eyes and sighed for the third time that evening. "Fine. I'll make sushi. Just make sure it's okay with Hatori-san and Ayame-san." The elder boy nodded and pranced away. The younger brother watched the elder's oddly white hair leave the room before turning to the refrigerator and taking out some fish. He got the okay from Izanagi and began to cook.

About a half an hour later Kimihiro was sitting at the table with Haru, Momiji, Izanagi, Hatori, and Ayame. He had dropped off food in Akito's room, and been attacked by a rabid shoe on his way out. Damn Akito. Thinks he's better than everyone else. The Scorpio was brought out of his scornful thoughts by Ayame swooning over his food. "Kimi-kun you're amazing. Your cooking gets better by the day!"

"It has too, due to the fact that I'm the only person in this house that can make edible food." Kimihiro stated and put a piece of sushi in his mouth. How they had survived before he had come with Izanagi, he would never know. He wasn't sure if wanted too. Ayame pouted.

"I'm pretty good at cooking orange chicken."

"No, you're pretty good at putting orange chicken in the microwave." Another piece of sushi went in his mouth as Ayame began to complain to Hatori. The dragon ignored him and left it to the rabbit and the bull to calm the snake. Scorpio looked down at his plate, gritting his teeth. Their voices. They were grating his ears and giving him a horrible headache. Izanagi looked at his younger brother from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"You really shouldn't be so mean and spiteful toward them, otouto-chan." The elder said, putting his chopsticks down. "They may be ignorant, but they've been nothing but kind to us."

"I envy them, Onii-sama. They live such blissfully ignorant lives." Kimihiro said in such a whispered voice that really only The Aquarius next to him would be able to hear. He was gripping his chopsticks so hard that they should have broken by now.

Izanagi reached out to pat his brother's back when he was stopped by a chopstick blocking his hand. He looked into the hazel eyes of the younger. They were so filled with fear, they were glazed over even. His own eyes filled with sadness. His younger brother wasn't there, he was living a memory of a horrible past that the elder had been spared from. His parents had kept him separate from his brother for most of their childhood.

One thing that saddened Izanagi was that now when most people looked at Kimihiro Yoshida they a quiet, secretive, delinquent with a bad personality and an even worse attitude. Izanagi didn't see that. He saw a quiet, introverted, vulnerable, frightened little boy who had been forced to grow up way to early. Hell, Ayame still acted like a five year old and he was twenty. Kimihiro was sixteen. He shouldn't be cooking meals for a chaotic household and having to go through nightmares every night along with being the most sensible one in the house, excluding Hatori, and holding the curse of the astrological zodiac's scorpion.

"They've been through bad times, but they've managed to get over it. You'll be able to one day as well." Izanagi said, trying to comfort the younger brother. He ended up with a chopstick barely a centimeter away from stabbing his hand. The poor stick was now sticking half way through the table. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean? I missed." Kimihiro muttered, his black bangs covering his eyes. "Don't ever say that to me again. You have a fucking clue of what's happened to me. Don't say that like you do"

Izanagi remained calm and glared at the boy who he was two years older than. "Kimi-kun, no one is going to understand if you don't tell them." He said. That was a difference between him and Kimihiro. One was an open book, the other kept everything hidden.

"They won't understand if I do!" Kimihiro yelled. The others suddenly became interested into the scene playing out in front of them.

"Um…guys…maybe you two should do this after dinner-" Momiji started. He was cut off by a chopstick whizzing a centimeter passed his head, ending half way through the wall.

"Oh dear, I missed again. I must be out of practice." Kimihiro muttered again. He suddenly stood up from the table and walked into the other room. The others watched the boy leave. Momiji was clutching Hatori's arm with wide eyes.

"Izanagi, may I ask what exactly happened to Kimihiro?" Hatori raised an eyebrow at the boy. Izanagi turned to him with a sad smile.

"I'm not entirely sure myself." He said. After a few minutes of processing what happened and how they would get the chopsticks out of the items Kimihiro had impaled, the evening continued on as normal. Soon they were laughing and talking as if nothing had gone wrong. As if there wasn't a fifteen year old boy in another room who could hear their every word, trying so desperately to ignore them.

Kimihiro was so happy when it all finally stopped, when everyone went to bed. Finally, the house was silent. Still dressed, he snuck out of the house and climbed onto the roof. Staring out at the stars, he released a sigh. He knew that his brother had good intentions, but what he said was true. No one would understand why he is the way he is even if he made it so simple it may as well be taught in preschool. No, it was for everyone's own good that he kept it to himself. No one would understand, no one would accept. All they would do is pity him.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe there was someone or something out there that would accept him for who he was. Not try to change, just accept him. Even Izanagi had yet to successfully do that. Who knows, maybe that would be the only person on the planet who could read Kimihiro like an open book. No, that was never going to happen. Because of this curse. He couldn't have friends because of this curse. He couldn't fall in love. He would never find someone who could accept and understand. For the first time in months, on that very night, the Scorpio cried on the roof above his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hideo Ikeda really did love night walks. It gave him a chance to get some peace and quiet after his younger brother, Katsu, fell asleep. He loved the night. It was so calm. He passed by a house when he heard an unfamiliar noise. At least unfamiliar to what he was used too in this section. He turned his head towards the noise, which was coming from the roof of the house he was next too, and saw a small figure. It sounded like the figure was…crying.<p>

Apparently Katsu was rubbing off on him, because Hideo climbed onto the roof and sat next to the figure without thinking. The figure stopped crying and immediately tensed up. Hideo turned his head to the figure and his eyes widened. It was a boy the same age as Katsu. The boy was…beautiful. Jaw length thick raven black hair and hazel eyes that were more on the green side and both of those traits were complemented with pale skin. The boy was very feminine in his body type and features, and the light of the full moon made it even better. A slight breeze made the boy's hair blow sightly in the wind, and Hideo had to pretend to sneeze to wipe the drool from his mouth. The newly found boy would look great in a high school uniform.

Seeing that the boy tensed up, Hideo decided to talk. "Are you okay?" He asked. The other boy just looked at him suspiciously. "Okay since you don't trust I will give you the most important thing that I have, my name. I'm Ikeda Hideo." He bowed his head. The boy seemed to ease up a little, but not much. At least enough to return the favor.

"Yoshida Kimihiro." The now named Kimihiro said and bowed his head. They were both quiet for a little while, just staring out at the scene in front of them, before they started to talk. After getting to know each other, they found they could actually become good friends with a little effort. Hideo escorted Kimihiro back to the boy's room before beginning to walk away, but turn.

"Yoshida-kun, when I was up on the roof, why did you trust me? I could've raped and murdered you." Hideo had meant that as a joke, but he didn't laugh when he saw Kimihiro look at the ground.

"…I have nothing left to loose. See you later." The boy before climbing through his window. Hideo watched him for a second before walking away. He learned two things that night. First thing, Kimihiro was like chocolate. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside, and unknowingly addictive. Second thing, he REALLY wanted that chocolate.

Hideo could see that Kimihiro was trying to hide his own thoughts and feelings. When would the younger boy finally realize that the Taurus could read him like an open book.

* * *

><p>H: OMG EPICNESS!<p>

R: Heh heh Hideo wants his chocolate. Apparently and certain bull has a food kink.

Hideo: Shut up will you.

J: I'm sorry, my sisters are crazy. Kimihiro, do the ending.

Kimihiro: Whatever. Please review. Without reviews, Hideo, Katsu, Onii-sama, and I will all die. H, R, and J would like to mention the first reviewer gets to make up the look and name of an astro zodiac member of their choice who will become a major supporting character. We'll all be there eventually, it's just that some of us have bigger roles than others.

Izanagi and Katsu (who will show up next chapter): That's all for now folks!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

H: We're back again! Ready for another epic chapter?

R: We glad people are actually paying attention to the story! This is the chapter where you get to meet Katsu.

J: We updated our summery a bit, so it sounds much better. And too our first reviewer, MrFoshizzleProTheWanderer, congrats! You get to design and name a zodiac member! Have fun with that!

R: Yeah! By the way, J, no more lattes.

J: But why?

Kimihiro: I have footage to show you if you really need a reason.

J: No that's okay.

Hideo: We own nothing good bye.

* * *

><p>Kimihiro stared at the board. Their teacher was talking to a new student. The new student was boy with fiery red hair and amber eyes. The face looked familiar. Could he know someone related to the boy?<p>

Finally the boy turned to the class to introduce himself. "Hello. I am Ikeda Katsu." He said with a smile. Ikeda. Where did Kimihiro know that name? Before he knew it the boy had chosen the seat next to him to sit in. "You know my name. Who are you?"

Kimihiro looked at him. The boy was definitely outgoing. "Yoshida Kimihiro." He replied simply, almost missing Katsu's eyes fill with realization.

"You're the boy Nii-chan told me about." He said excitedly. The other raised an eyebrow. Nii-chan? Was he talking about the boy on the roof last night? What was his name? Hiro? Hide? Hideo? Right, Hideo. With that the Scorpio smiled slightly and nodded. "Huh, you're cuter than he said."

Kimihiro blushed a little. Hideo thought he was cute? He remembered how the older boy had looked last night. He was probably Izanagi's age, so 18. Kimihiro had loved the way the moonlight looked on the boy's slightly tanned skin. The wind had been blowing the boy's blue gray hair and that, mixed the thoughtful dark blue eyes, had made him look very mysterious. "Ha ha. You're blushing." Katsu's laugh brought Kimihiro out of his train of thought.

"I am not. Now shut up and pay attention before the teacher decides to kill us." He growled. Katsu gave a determined nod and looked at the board in front of them. Kimihiro raised an eyebrow again. Strange boy.

Later on, during lunch, Kimihiro was pleasantly surprised that his new classmate decided to eat with him. He didn't get much choice in the matter, but it was nice. He didn't normally eat with others except at dinner and sometimes breakfast. "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Eating." Wow Katsu. Brilliant response.

"I mean what are you doing in this city. You move from somewhere or something?" The Scorpio asked. The red head's eyes filled with realization. Seriously, what was up with those overly expressive eyes?

"Ooh." Katsu said. Kimihiro nodded sarcastically, a feat that apparently no one he lived with could pull off. "Nii-chan and I ran away from home when our father got hit by a car and died. The main reason we left is cause after that our mother went crazy and tried to kill the neighbors dog." How could Katsu still sound so cheery after that? "Nii-chan got both of us enrolled in the school."

"Really? He may be in the same class as Onii-sama." Kimihiro said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. He did kind of have to be worried. If he, for some unknown reason, ever started going out with Hideo…well…lets just say Izanagi is very protective.

"You have an older brother?" Katsu asked. Kimihiro nodded. "What's his name?"

"Yoshida Izanagi. If you ever see a crazy eighteen year old boy on campus with white hair, it's him." He sighed. His brother really was a lovable idiot. An an annoying idiot who pried way to much into his past, and still a lovable idiot.

"White hair you say?" Katsu brought his hand up to his chin with a weird glint in his eyes.

"Katsu-kun, whats with the creepy look?" Kimihiro asked. His new friend, and first friend, was weird. Katsu put his hand on the younger boys head and patted him a few times before keeping his hand there. (a/n Katsu was born on April first of the same year that Kimihiro was born on November fifth, so Katsu is older.)

Kimihiro glared at the older boy, but was amazed by what he saw. In front of him, instead of his fiery haired friend, stood a ram surrounded by fire. The scene was amazing, but after a few seconds it was back to the little psycho again, and he still had his hand on the Scorpio's head. "Kimi-kun, are you okay? You're spacing out on me."

"I'm not a dog. Get your hand OFF my head." Kimihiro growled. Katsu laughed and took his hand off.

"Nice puppy." He laughed. "Here's a bone." He threw a piece of chocolate at the boy in front of him, who expertly caught it between his teeth. "Wow! How did you do that?"

Kimihiro took the chocolate out from between his teeth and began to chew on it. "Years of practice my friend. The people I live with constantly throw food at me, so I've learned." He felt kind of good seeing Katsu's eyes full of awe at him. Although those eyes still freaked him out.

After class they were walking out the door when Katsu realized something. "Hey! I'm a little bit taller than you!" He laughed. Kimihiro stopped an sent him a glare that would've sent any smart person running. Apparently Katsu wasn't a very smart person. That was shown by the first action Katsu did. He ran right into their classmate Hibiki Kudo. Hibiki was normally calm, but shit. Oh shit. "Hey sorry about thaaaa…" Katsu never actually finished that sentence. The taller boy was glaring at the two of them with piercing eyes. "Scary…"

Kimihiro decided to stop the on coming slaughter of his new friend. "We're really sorry Kudo-san. Katsu-kun is new here and he's an idiot." He said with a weak grin.

Hibiki was definitely one of the quieter students. He was the serious one who kept the others focused and tended to help the others, but was sometimes VERY scary. He had piercing green eyes and brown hair in a unique style. It reminded Kimihiro of Hatori's style a bit, except only it was dark brown and spiked in the middle. He was considered very handsome by the girls. "Whatever. If you weren't paying attention at the end of class that you don't know we have a group assignment. Groups of threes."

"We have an assignment?" Katsu said. Kimihiro nearly face palmed, although he hadn't been paying much attention either. Why bother if he couldn't tell what the teacher was saying.

There was something that most people didn't know was that Kimihiro was almost completely deaf, he was slowly loosing the rest of his hearing everyday, although he had been born that way. He heavily relied on lip reading. He hadn't even known how to talk till Ayame, who had the same problem, and Hatori taught him to talk when he came to the Sohma house at the age of eight.

"Yes, we have an assignment. As a group we have to write a manga. The best drawer draws it out, the person with best handwriting will do the handwriting, and everyone has to work together to make characters and a plot. How good are you two at that?" Hibiki asked. "I already know I have the best handwriting."

"I can draw well." Kimihiro said. Katsu agreed, he had seen the boy's drawings in class.

"You guys can come over to my house than!" He said happily. Hibiki shrugged and nodded while Kimihiro text his brother about it. "Is it okay with your Nii-chan?"

"_Onii-sama _says it's fine as long as I come back at least tomorrow afternoon cause I only made one night's worth of leftovers." Kimihiro responded. Hibiki just nodded while Katsu did an odd and strangely happy dance. Well, apparently through this project Hibiki would be added to their group of friends.

Kimihiro found it was a bit meeting Hideo at the front of the school. Of course, Izanagi was there as well. Apparently he and Hideo were in the same class. They decided to mention nothing of the other night watch Katsu and Izanagi happily converse with Hibiki walking a little away from the group. Finally Hideo decided to say something.

"Hey, Kimihiro-kun, why were you watching my lips when I talk? You're doing it right now." The older said.

"It's hard to explain." Kimihiro said in an end of conversation voice. Hideo nodded before grabbing Izanagi's arm and dragging the slightly shorter boy back behind the three younger boys. Kimihiro caught up with Katsu and Hibiki and when that happened, Hideo decided to test his theory.

"Kimihiro-kun! I need to talk to you!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Hibiki and Katsu gave him confused looks, but Kimihiro kept walking. Katsu grabbed him and turned him around. "Never mind. It's not important." He had gotten all the answers he needed. Kimihiro glared and kept walking the two other boys. Izanagi shoved Hideo a bit.

"Dude, what the hell?" He asked. Hideo decided to give it to him straight.

"I think Kimihiro-kun is deaf." He said. Izanagi gave him a weird knowing look.

"Not completely, but this proves that he's farther along in the process than we thought." The white haired replied. The other raised an eyebrow. Process? "We live with a doctor, and that doctor says that no matter what we do Kimi-kun is going to go deaf before he's seventeen. He's sixteen now, so he must be having a worse time with it than ever before."

"So he communicates through lip reading?" Hideo asked.

"Yep! My otouto-chan is a prodigy. He wasn't able to talk till he was eight but he quickly became fluent in English, Japanese, and Sign Language. He can also cook amazingly! I'm going to miss his cooking tonight…" Izanagi whimpered out that last part. Dear god, he was like a child.

"If you like it so much than stay for dinner." Hideo offered. Izanagi perked up for moment before wilting again.

"I want to, but I have to do stuff for members of the family we live with." He whined. "See you later. If anyone, including you, hurts Kimi-kun I'll cut that person's heart out with a spoon!"

"Why a spoon?"

"Because it'll hurt more." With that the odd white haired boy disappeared through the gates of a traditional Japanese house. Not without saying a long good bye to Kimihiro, of course.

When they arrived outside of a small apartment Hideo turned to the three sixteen year olds that had been placed in his care. Katsu was chattering on happily about so many different things at once that it hurt Hideo's brain to even attempt to keep track. Kimihiro was watching the red-head's lips move while Hibiki had his head turned away, but was obviously listening. "Okay." The Taurus said, interrupting his younger brother before the boy gave the poor Scorpio an eye ache. "What shall we be doing for dinner tonight? Kimihiro-kun, your brother said your a brilliant cook, but I insist that you don't cook dinner tonight but instead make our bento boxes."

"Nii-chan, please don't cook. You really suck at it." Katsu begged. Hideo glared and flicked his brother's head. "Ow! That hurt asshole!" Hideo apparently deserved a kick in the shin. Hibiki stepped in between the quarreling brothers before they started a war outside their apartment.

"Why don't we just get to work and order a pizza later?" The brunette sighed out of exasperation. They decided that they could all agree to that. Hideo got to work on his own homework while the three sixteen year olds went into Katsu's room to work. "So, who knows how to start a story?"

"I think you need to come up with an idea first." Katsu responded. The three of them were quiet for a while. "Oh! I have one! I have one!"

"Say it then!" Kimihiro urged him.

"We'll write it about the adventures of a can of chicken noodle soup!" Katsu declared. Hibiki and Kimihiro glared at the boy, and Hibiki threw a pencil at the red-head's forehead. "Ow! That hurt asshole!"

"Be serious." Hibiki scolded with out sympathy.

"Fine. It was a joke. We should do a manga about about a boy and his robot saving the world from a bunch a giant alien robot. It would probably be a one book thing but it might be really cool!" Katsu said. Hibiki thought for a moment before adding a comment.

"They end up dying at the end." He said simply. Katsu smiled and nodded. "Yoshida-kun, come up with their names."

"Already have. The boys name is Isamu Kaneko. His robot's name is Kinzoku. The evil alien robot is named Aku." Kimihiro responded. "I'll get to work if Katsu will give me a sketch pad, a pencil, and colored pencils."

About a half an hour later Kimihiro was done. "Wow. Yoshida-kun, I have to admit these are amazing." Hibiki praised the Scorpio. The pictures were so life like. Isamu had several different drawing of him that were around the age of twelve. It was decided he would have blond hair that went to mid neck and was up in a pony tail with big crimson eyes and pale skin wearing a brown cloak, white long sleeve, black boots, black fingerless gloves, and dark brown shorts. Kinzoku looked like a copy of him except he had bat wings, ginger hair, and metal ears. Aku looked like a really big, really scary robot.

"Kimi-kun, holy crap. Aku is going to give me nightmares tonight." Katsu shuddered. "You have a gift."

"Hey guys what pizza toppings do you wa-WHAT THE HELL IS ON THAT PAPER?" Hideo opened the door and practically screamed. Katsu smiled at him.

"That's Aku."

"…I'm not going to ask. Anyway, what pizza toppings do you wants." He asked. The 16 year olds huddled up and decided before turning back.

"We want pepperoni, sausage, and pepperonchini." Katsu, the now official spokes person of the group, stated. Hideo left the room and got on the phone.

The night continued with the four people eating pizza and watching Grave of the Fireflies and Howl's Moving Castle. Katsu ended up breaking down after Grave of Fireflies and Kimihiro would never admit that he almost cried as well. It was just so sad. At the end of Howl's Moving Castle Hideo decided that he didn't want to feel Izanagi's wrath and made the three boys go to sleep.

When they curled up on their futons, Kimihiro couldn't help but think that he actually had a lot of fun that night. He kind of wanted to stay up and stay with Hideo. But obviously Izanagi had threatened the boy into taking overly good care of them. Probably the spoon threat. That was getting a little old. Still, he decided to keep Hideo alive and went to sleep. For the first time in years, he slept without a single nightmare.

* * *

><p>H: This actually took a few days to write!<p>

R: Longer than we thought.

Hibiki: Thank you MrFoshizzleProTheWanderer for creating me. If no could figure it out, I'm Capricorn damn it!

Katsu: I'm Aries!

J: When did they get here?

Kimihiro: It's your house and your room. You tell me.

Izanagi: I may have left the front door open.

Hideo: Izanagi-kun!

Izanagi: Gomen-ne.

H: Whatever. J, go put the hot water on. We're having instant ramen tonight baby!

J: Yay! *runs off*

R: And for those who don't know, their manga character names have meaning. Isamu means 'courage' and Kaneko means 'gold child'. Kinzoku means metal and Aku means evil.

Hibiki: Remember to review.

Katsu: Bye!


End file.
